


Guess

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 4. “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”
Kudos: 5





	Guess

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” Y/N says, playfully not meaning it. Rook had never forgotten her coffee, until today and she was going to mess with her best friend as long as possible.  
He rolls his eyes, knowing she’s fucking around with him. “I’ll kiss you later.” He says, with a wink as he gets out of the car.  
She laughs, unbuckling her seat belt. A hand reaching, only to be met with air, because Rook opened the door for her. “Thank you.”  
“Am I forgiven?” He teases, waiting for her to get out before shutting the door and locking the car.  
She raises an eyebrow, “I guess. But, I call first hit.”  
He shrugs, watching as she walks in front of him to the door, not even knocking before walking in. “I’ll even roll you, your own with my stash.”  
“You never share.”  
He shrugs, “guess things are changing.”


End file.
